But I Want To
by BensonTough
Summary: Songfic, my first one. With Sugarland's "Want To"...


"Want To" an E/O songfic from Sugarland's song. I'm not usually interested in songfic's, but I heard this on the radio and immediately HAD to write one.

I do not own the song or the SVU characters. This is purely for fun. (:

I'm writing this from Olivia's point of view. This is my first EO pairing, so please be kind.

_I've packed a cooler and a change of clothes_

_Let's jump in, see how far it goes_

_You've got my heart and your daddy's boat_

_We've got all night to make it ……. float_

They sat there on a chilly night, the thoughts in each of their heads drowning out the nightly noise of the city. With warm coffee in hand, both Olivia and Elliot shivered under the cool autumn breeze, although dressed warm. Neither of them said a word to each other…

_We could sit on the shore_

_We could just be friends…_

_Or we could jump in._

As Elliot walks away from Kathy's hospital room, he had a relieved look and a proud stance after seeing his new baby son. A son that almost didn't make it, a wife that almost didn't make it…… but both survived because of Olivia. He had forgotten that she too was involved in the accident, but he was so consumed by Kathy and Eli that he had absentmindedly forgotten to thank her, to check on her and see that she was okay.

As he and Olivia are walking down the hall, he turns to leave, but immediately pulls her into a powerful embrace…. A hug that means more than "thank you", a motion that speaks volumes. With this one gesture, he manages to silently express that she too is thankfully okay. "Thank god you are are alright", "thank you for saving my family" and "thank you for not allowing any of the ones I care about to leave this world…including you".

_The whole world could change in a minute_

_Just one kiss could stop in spinnin'_

_We could think it through…_

The times that they have been inches from each others faces are immeasurable. They have had those moments in large quantitites, and all both are waiting on the simplicity of the other to make the next move. But will they? Will she lean forward first, or will he? Will Olivia be drawn to Elliot's strength, his protection, and his heart? Will Elliot be drawn to Olivia's beautiful brown eyes, the soft curve of her face and the greatness of hear heart?

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to…_

Those intense emotional moments rule their lives, yet not once have they had the courage to "jump in"…

_We could keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came_

_With nothin' to lose_

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to…_

Everyday, they carry on their business. Their personal chemistry is astounding, it can be seen in the body language, felt from the emotion in their voices, and seen in each of their eyes when looking at one another. They are Elliot and Olivia. They are a team, but they are one.

_I've got your ring around my neck_

_And a couple of nights I don't regret_

_You've got a dream of a degree_

_And a shirt that smells like ., me_

"It's like I keep losing people…. friends." Elliot says.

"You said friends… you mean someone at work?"

It didn't matter. Everyone around him was leaving. First Kathy, which he almost saw coming. Now Olivia.

He never saw that coming. He never thought that she would leave him. How could she?

All he can do is stare at her empty desk…

_Yeah, we've both got dreams_

_We could chase alone_

She's been in Oregon too long. She misses the city, misses her strong caffeine habit.

But mostly, she misses Elliot.

She calls the 1-6, and talks to Fin. When he mentions Elliot, Olivia protests, but it's too late… Fin hands Elliot the phone.

"Hello?" Elliot says, his heart racing.

She hears his voice…

And hangs up.

_Or we could make our own…_

_The whole world could change in a minute_

_Just one kiss could stop in spinnin'_

_We could think it through…_

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to…_

_We could keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came_

_With nothin' to lose_

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to…_

_Never waste another day_

_Wonderin' what you threw away_

_Holdin' me, holdin' you_

_I don't want to, if you don't want to…_

He held him, as he drifted into the dark world of unconsciousness. She pleaded for him to stay with her, assured him that he would be okay. He had to be okay… he couldn't leave her…

She held his head in her hands.

_We could keep things just the same_

_Leave here the way we came_

_With nothin' to lose_

_But I don't want to, if you don't want to…_

That hug, that powerful embrace. It was more than gratitude… or was it? Was she mistaken? She didn't want to believe that his actions were anything less than heartfelt. She felt safe, she felt strong and she felt LOVED from the closeness between them.

_But I want to…_

_But I want you…_


End file.
